


Drawer

by differentsizesofinfinity



Series: Criminal Mnds FIcs [5]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen, Past Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsizesofinfinity/pseuds/differentsizesofinfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To anyone else, the drawer looked like the drawer that you chuck random junk in, but to Spencer Reid, it was his own self-destruction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawer

Prompt: Drawer  
Fandom: Criminal Minds  
Characters: Spencer Reid  
Pairing: none  
Summary: To anyone else, the drawer looked like the drawer that you chuck random junk in, but to Spencer Reid, it was his own self-destruction.

The middle drawer on the top row, in the old chest he had picked up at some garage sale or another. At first glance, it looked perfectly ordinary. It contained stacks of old case files, articles he'd written for various journals, and the tabloid magazine that had a picture of him and Lila Archer on the cover. Upon closer inspection, you would find that it had a false bottom, under which there was a hallowed-out book. Inside said book were two bottles of Dilaudid that he hadn't been able to empty out. To anyone else, the drawer looked like the drawer that you chuck random junk in, but to Spencer Reid, it was his own self-destruction.


End file.
